Escudo
by Shura Shun
Summary: Neji achava que aquilo era parte de seu destino. OneShot NejiTen


Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi.

**Escudo**

_Beijando seus lábios à meia-noite / Debaixo das estrelas e do luar / Mas nunca pensei que estaríamos tão errados / As noites prosseguem e prosseguem. _

_(Ultraviolet – __**McFly**_)

Havia sangue manchando suas roupas. Sangue que deveria ser dela, mas não era. Sangue derrubado injustamente, indignamente.

"Idiota." Tenten dizia enquanto enfaixava seu tórax. "Eu sou tão ninja quanto você, Neji. Não preciso que tome minhas dores, sabe? Não preciso que me proteja." Sua irritação já se tornava perceptível.

Ele riu.

"Se seu orgulho não permite minha ajuda, considere isso uma troca de favores então. Eu tomo os ferimentos, você os cura."

Tenten quis erguer a voz, berrar que ele era a última pessoa no mundo inteiro que poderia criticar seu orgulho. Mas ela se manteve quieta porque ainda pesava em sua consciência o fato de não tê-lo agradecido.

Neji a havia protegido. Usado seu corpo como escudo humano para que ela permanecesse intacta. Esse tipo de reação era típica ao Hyuuga, mas ainda irritava a garota. Tenten nunca se sentira confortável na posição de donzela indefesa, a exata posição em que Neji a colocava ao ajudá-la.

"Você sabe que eu não vou te agradecer, não é?" Ela perguntou, fingindo entreter-se com um último nó na faixa do peito dele.

"Eu dispenso sua gratidão, de qualquer forma." O olhar de Neji estava perdido quando ele disse isso, mas ela sabia que ele estava atento aos movimentos e palavras dela, certificando-se de que o nó saísse perfeito como ele desejava e de que não acabasse falando demais.

Ela fez um ruído semelhante a um suspiro de cansaço, antes de falar: "Acho que tenho que me desculpar pelo ferimento, de todo jeito.".

Ela agora o encarava.

"Não é como se você tivesse que se preocupar com isso, já que não doeu." E ao terminar, ele jura ter visto um brilho nos olhos dela. Um típico brilho de admiração. E se tivesse que arriscar, diria que ela pensava que ele era invencível, naquele segundo.

- - - - - - - -

Os dedos dele tatearam a escada caracol em meio à escuridão — que na verdade era apenas um detalhe, porque os olhos de ambos estavam fechados — como fizeram tantas outras vezes, em tantas outras noites.

O mapa da casa dela estava gravado em sua mente e era quase mais familiar do que o de seu próprio lar.

Ele a empurrava escada acima, fazendo-a tropeçar diversas vezes e fugindo de uma cena clichê de filme romântico, onde ele simplesmente a carregaria no colo.

O corredor que o levaria até o quarto de Tenten era como um borrão em sua mente, porque era apenas um atraso no percurso em que ele deixaria de ser o companheiro de time para se tornar o homem que ela amava.

Em alguns instantes ela já se via jogada em sua cama, em meio à bagunça de lençóis que precisavam ser trocados. Mas ela só via ele. Neji, Neji e Neji. Seu escudo humano, cobrindo sua visão, privando-a de qualquer contato com o mundo exterior. Se seu pensamento voltasse ao filme de romance, eles provavelmente seriam os antagonistas, porque seus beijos não eram calmos, porque ele ainda era arrogante e prepotente, porque ela ainda era indelicada e orgulhosa e porque se enganavam dizendo que aquilo era só sexo, quando, na realidade, era amor.

Enquanto seus lábios se chocam, ele ainda é um ninja muito mais forte do que ela jamais será, ela ainda é a protegida, a donzela indefesa, mas ela pensa que, na verdade, nada disso realmente importa, contanto que ele seja a primeira coisa que ela verá ao acordar de manhã.

- - - - - - - -

Neji nunca compreendeu o motivo pelo qual Tenten fora colocada em seu time. A princípio, acostumara-se com a idéia de um mero acaso, mas acasos não lhe agradavam, não lhe eram coerentes, então ele decidira que encontraria uma explicação plausível.

A diferença entre eles sempre fora clara:

Ele era muito forte, ela não.

Ele era gênio, ela não.

Ele era um Hyuuga, carregava o nome e a tradição de uma família nobre, dominava desde jovem, técnicas complexas até mesmo para sábios de outros clãs. Fazia sentido que selecionassem companheiros igualmente competentes para integrar seu time. Porém, ele era incapaz de enxergar qualquer tipo de habilidade extraordinária em Tenten, ou Lee.

Mas os anos passavam e Lee não mais era um ninja ordinário. Ele evoluía rapidamente, de forma com que viesse a se tornar um possível adversário à altura. E de alguma forma, Neji começava a adquirir um tipo de afeto curioso por Tenten.

Ele se convencia de que a presença dela em seu time não era uma questão de casualidade e muito menos uma forma de equilibrar a habilidade do grupo como conjunto. Chamar aquilo de destino fazia muito mais sentido do que qualquer teoria que ele tivesse formulado anteriormente.

Neji achava que ser o eterno protetor dela era parte de seu destino. Tenten achava que, durante aquela batalha, servir de escudo para ele, era parte do dela.

Há sangue manchando sua roupa, mas ela não se incomoda porque tudo que ela sente é uma enorme sensação de trabalho retribuído ocupando sua mente.

* * *

**Notas: **Então... eu realmente espero que o final não tenho ficado confuso. Mas em caso de dúvida, perguntem!

Eu acabei de terminar a fic, porque ela foi feita no dia 29 para ser postada à meia-noite do dia 30, por um motivo bem bobinho, na verdade. Dia 30/11 é aniversário do baixista do McFly e eu, como uma boa fangirl, coloquei uma música deles (e recomendo ela, porque é assutadoramente viciante) no início da fic e me esforcei para terminar ela e postar o mais cedo que pudesse, já que eu sabia que não conseguiria terminar até a meia-noite. Mas pensando bem, é um motivo tão tosco! E nada da fic faz sequer uma ligação com ele! De qualquer forma, parabéns Dougie!

E deixem reviews, por favor!


End file.
